I'm Already Gone
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: One shot. Written for the "friends with benefits" AU on tumblr. Title credit goes to A Day To Remember.


**A/N - So this was another that was on my tumblr. All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

"Is your mom home?" I asked in a breathy voice. I felt Percy's hands grip my waist and thigh tighter before pushing me further into his bedroom door making me moan.

His lips found mine after their assault on my neck and he kissed me in a way that was sure to leave my lips bruised and swollen, before pulling back and looking at me with his pupils blown wide, allowing a small amount of the beautiful sea green to show.

"No, she won't be back for hours," His hand moved up my leg slightly, making me bite my lip. "She only just went out with Paul for date night." My only response was to nod and pull him back down to my lips.

I wasn't quite sure how the whole friends with benefits thing started. I mean sure we had kissed before but that was because we had been dared to.

We hooked up at a party (one of those awful, huge, start of the school year, it's really just an excuse to have a party, party.) One hook up lead to another and another until we decided to try the friends with benefits thing.

Of course none of our friends know about our arrangement, telling them would be suicide, hence the sneaky hook ups whenever we can.

I pulled on the hem of his black shirt as he hovered over me after moving us to his bed. He yanked it off willingly before unbuttoning my jeans and pulling on my top. Patience was something Percy Jackson never had.

"Are you sure your mom won't come home?" I felt him sigh against my stomach before lifting his head to look at me, inky black hair fell into his eyes making him look even more attractive.

"It's like you don't want me to fuck you," I rolled my eyes at his words to which he smirked. "I can't go down on you if you keep taking about my mom."

I narrowed my gray eyes at his mischievous green ones as he proceeded to do just that.

"I just, oh fuck Percy, I just don't want to get caught." I felt him shake his head slightly before he put his arm on my waist to stop me squirming.

Soon after, I could feel the ball in my stomach tightening as he found the certain place that pushes me over the edge. One hand wound into his hair and pulled slightly, the other clenched at his sheets as my back arched and I moaned his name.

"One would think you want to be caught with how loud you are today." I scoffed and pulled him up to kiss me, my hand trailing down and dipping below the waist band of his skinny jeans, making him sigh, his head falling on my shoulder.

"Just shut up and fuck me already Jackson." I felt his breathy laugh on my shoulder, sending a slight shiver through me as he placed open mouthed kisses from my shoulder to my ear, nipping playfully.

"God I love it when you talk dirty," he said sarcastically making me laugh. "I'm never one to disappoint though."

Not long after, the familiar tightening in my stomach returned along with the white spots dancing in my vision. I didn't realize Percy had let go with me until I opened my eyes slowly, only for my vision to be blocked by a familiar head of black hair.

I ran my hands through his hair as he caught his breath, both of us too blissed out to do much else besides lie there.

He rolled over and sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes, his tell tale sign of being sleepy. I stood up and started putting on clothes, not really wanting to leave but having to anyway.

"Where'd you throw my shirt?" I saw the small smile appear on his face as he shrugged one shoulder.

"Dunno, you can take one of mine if you want?" I sighed realizing that's the best I was going to get. I moved over to his mirror as I slipped the too big, black shirt over my head.

As I put my hair back up (Percy is very serious about being able to have his hands in my hair) I noticed the line of red marks, soon to be bruises going up my neck. I thought it better to leave by hair down until I'm safely back in my room.

"You could always stay the night I guess," I stopped collecting my things and stood up from my bag on the floor slowly. "I know we agreed not to do that but it's late and I know you're tired so, yeah." He trailed off, the faintest of blushes covering his cheekbones.

Now of course I wanted to stay, but we agreed that if we stay over it would just complicates things more than they already are.

I bit my lip as I thought about it, I focused on my hands so I couldn't be distracted by Percy. I mean would it be so bad? Just one night? One night can't cause any harm, we are best friends after all, we used to share a bed all the time.

I slowly looked up to see him already looking at me. "Sure, why not?" I nodded slowly. "One night won't do any damage, besides, we used to sleepover all the time anyway." He smiled a timid smile as I took off my jeans and made my way back into his bed in his shirt. He made a show of putting his boxers back on before pulling me into his chest.

I couldn't help but smile when I felt him place a kiss at the back of my head.

Maybe this whole thing wasn't going to be so confusing anymore.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know R&amp;R and all that. The link to my tumblr is on my profile if you were interested. Thanks for reading!**

**Jess x**


End file.
